Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image sensor and to a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Image sensors comprising a semiconductor layer having a first side, called back side, intended to receive an illumination, and having a second side, called front side, coated with an interconnection structure, are known. Components such as transistors are also currently formed on the front side. Such image sensors where insulated connections run from the interconnection structure up to the back side through the semiconductor layer are here considered. Such insulated connections are generally formed in openings which are wide as compared with the width of insulating walls formed between pixel areas of the image sensor, the insulating walls being formed from the front side and the wide openings being formed from the back side.
This type of image sensor has various disadvantages, some of which are desired to be overcome herein.